warframefandomcom-20200222-history
General Sargas Ruk
General Sargas Ruk is the final boss of the Saturn system. He can be found on the mission Tethys. He has a possibility of dropping one of the following on death: Ember Helmet, Ember Chassis and Ember Systems blueprints, and the Orokin Cell. Appearance and Abilities Sargas Ruk resembles a Grineer Bombard with black and purple/light blue armor (depending on lighting), using the same weapon and being equipped with a personal shield. However, his shield is much stronger and also recharges almost instantly at a very high rate (approx. 2 seconds, with approx durability of 200). He can create a shockwave by stomping, just like normal Bombard. In addition, he has access to two extra abilities that he uses often during combat. Reversal Field: The most annoying skill at his disposal is the Reversal Field. Similar to Mag's Bullet Attractor ability, Sargas Ruk can place a magnetic field around you, shown as a blue whirlwind that encircles the player. It acts as a deflective shield, which reflects your own bullets back at yourself. In other words, if you're using a gun with high damage or high fire rate, you can kill yourself in a matter of seconds. The field disperses after approximately 10 seconds. Barrier Shield: Sargas Ruk can put up a bullet deflecting shield to provide cover for himself. While it is similar to Volt's Electric Shield ability, it has the additional effect of draining the player's shield in order to set up, instead of consuming energy. However, he tends to move away from this shield, making it much less effective than it otherwise would be. He will only start using this ability when he reaches half health. General Sargus Ruk, like many bosses, has unique taunts. Here is a list of them: *''"Grineer perfection is inevitable!"'' *''"Flesh is the flaw!"'' *''"You are a walking tomb, (name)."'' *''"Grineer dominance will prevail!"'' *''"(warframe)? Your pretentious suits are no match for my power!"'' *''"Grineer immortality begins with the shedding of flesh."'' *''"You are in the presence of Grineer perfection!"'' Sargas Ruk gets a new arena in the update 8, he is now found in the newly added Grineer Spaceship. His introduction cinematic seems to be bugged at the moment. Stats Strategy Once the General is located, take some time to eliminate all other enemies in the room so you can focus on him later. Due to his shield's high recharge speed, a rifle with high fire rate is crucial to sustain damage. In general, you can treat him like any other Heavy Gunner, and stay in mid-range while close to cover. However, it is advised to shoot in short bursts instead of just holding down the fire button, otherwise a sudden Reversal Field can be devastating to yourself. When the Field activates, take this chance to find new cover to adjust to Ruk's current location and reload. Do not use damaging abilities unless his shield is down already, otherwise it may be wasted if his shield regens before you break it, such as if he puts a Reversal Field on you. It goes without saying that having teammates will assist greatly in taking down his shields. If you are in a group instead of soloing, position your group in different directions around him instead of clustering together. This can allow you or your team to flank Sargas Ruk when he puts up a Barrier Shield against one of you and sustain damage to prevent his shield from recharging. A high difficulty group tactic would be to shoot in turns instead of in unison. This way one can shoot while the other reloads, decreasing the number of opportunities for the General to recharge his shield. Trivia *Sargas Ruk is generally the second Grineer boss that players will encounter, after Captain Vor. *According to the mission briefing, Sargas Ruk had been raiding and annexing Tenno-controlled dig sites in the region, which is the main reason that led to him being targeted for assassination. He is also the main Artifact Hunter of the Grineer faction. *It is said that Ruk has a deep hatred for any Non-Grineer. He also considers flesh as a flaw, and implanted many body modifications into himself as a result of his pursuit for "Grineer perfection". *As of Update 8, Ruk has been moved from the Asteroid Base to the Galleon. Ironic, as Ruk is the only Grineer boss who really belonged in an Asteroid base due to his background as an artifact hunter invading Tenno-controlled dig sites. Media Sargas Ruk cinematic.jpg|Sargas Ruk during the cinematic General_sargas_ruk.png|General Sargas Ruk Sargas_Ruk.jpg|General Sargas Ruk prior to U6 Sargas_Ruk_shield.jpg|Sargas Ruk and his Barrier Shield Sargas_Ruk_closeup.jpg|Sargas Ruk closeup SargasRukNew.jpg|Sargas Ruk in the Grineer Asteroid Base Sargas_Ruk_silly.jpg|(insert silly caption here) Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Grineer